Old relatives
by lyndz91
Summary: set in session one after Long shadow is killed, i have changed it slightly usin the books and the tv show. someone old is coming to meet Sookie bring information that will help her see the truth. accidents happen, surpises and magic come into play. eric/sookie, new character, godric, bill and the queen. rated M for later chapters. i do not own any of the character.
1. Chapter 1

Old Relatives

**Chapter one: times are changing **

Long shadow deconstruct with incredible speed. There was a stake sticking out of his back. Eric stood watching as we all were, but he had a mallet in his hand. Bill was behind me pulling me out from under long shadow. Pam was standing by the door, her hand gripping Belinda's arm. The waitress look as rocky as I must have.

'Pam glamour Belinda, and take Sookie to the staffs showers and find her a change of clothes', said Eric. 'thank you Eric', said Sookie as she followed Pam out of the bar area. Bill went off into a corner of the bar and sat glaring at Eric. When Sookie and Pam emerged from the hallway again Sookie was dressed in a black leather dress, her hair was still wet. ' you look much better Sookie now, how are you feeling', said Eric. Bill jumped up from his sitting ' she is mine Eric', he angrily replied. 'Bill, Eric was only being polite, I am fine thank you Eric and thanks for the clothes' said Sookie. 'I have a favour to ask you of Sookie, there is someone that knows you that wishes to meet you tomorrow night here at fantasia', asked Eric. Pam stood there shocked her maker was asking this human a favour whatever has gotten into him. Bill stood glaring at Eric and walks over to Sookie. Who is this person who wishes to meet me Sookie asks Eric, a very old friend of mine who believes that you are part of her bloodline and wishes to meet you in person to explain more to you, replied Eric. At this point Bill is fuming he runs off out side and quickly dials a number on his phone, ' your majesty we have a problem' , 'what is it?', 'Eric is asking Sookie to meet with an old friend that believes Sookie is part of their bloodline', 'has he said whom this is', 'no', 'I ask you to do one thing for me collect my telepath and what do you do mess it up, sho her off to the Viking' 'I'm sorry your maj' , 'cut the crap I will be there at fantasia tomorrow night to take Sookie back with me do not mess this up '. the phone call is cut off.

Back in the bar with Eric and Sookie, 'how do I know that I can trust this person' asks Sookie. ' I promise this person I have know for almost all of my undead life and she has never steered me wrong, but I will say that she may be a vampire however not everything is as it appears' said Eric 'also do not jump to conclusions about things you may see when you meet her'. 'okay I would like to meet her then, especially if she is related to me' said Sookie. Bill comes back in 'Bill I would like to go home now', says Sookie ' see you tomorrow Eric' .

After Sookie leaves, 'what the hell Eric was that' asks Pam. 'Non of your business Pam, now get this mess cleaned up' replies Eric as he walks out of the bar into his office. As he enters his office he pulls out his mobile and texts a message _she will be here tomorrow night. _Eric gets a reply straight after hitting send _I am glad see you there, expect trouble from your queen, Jackson and Christopher are coming with me x tell Pam I said hello. Lol. _Eric reads what he was sent and lets out a chuckle ' Pam' says Eric ' yeas master', replies Pam. 'she says to say hello' Eric says chuckling to himself. Pam leaves the office in a mood yelling.

Eric sits down at his desk thinking **I can not wait fro tomorrow night. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to say thank you all the people who have reviewed and have added my story to their favourites. I hope you like this new chapter and please fill free to review and say an thing you think I could do better. Thanks lyndz91.**

**I quick note italics is for texts, bold is for thoughts. **

**Chapter 2: Meeting **

After working the lunch shift Sookie comes home and jumps straight into the shower thinking about what she may find out tonight. Once dressed in a blue summer dress with little yellow flower design on it, her hair was up in its usually ponytail pulled back tight.

Bill arrived straight after sunset wearing his usually boring clothes. 'good evening Sookie' said Bill. 'Evening Bill, you ready to go' replied Sookie. They made there way towards Bill's car.

At fangtasia Pam was setting up for the night before the bar opened. Eric was in his office going over some paper work. His phone alerted him to a text he has received, _text me when she is there, Jackson and Christopher will be arriving after me see you soon X. _Eric chuckled as he read the message.

Pam walks into his office 'what got you laughing' asks Pam. 'just my message, Pam Christopher will be joining us tonight' replied Eric. 'great I will never get rid of the smell' grumbled Pam as she walks out of Eric's office. Making Eric chuckle some more.

Back in Bill's car ' why aren't you talking to me' asks Sookie. 'i9 have nothing to say to you' replies Bill. Just as they turn into Fangtasia's parking lot. Sookie exit's the car as soon as Bill parks it, walking off to the entrance not caring if Bill follows or not. Bill glares at the back of Sookie's head whilst texting on his phone _we are at fangtasia. _

Sookie enters the bar, first thing she notices is that it is very quite , not may people there yet. She spots a new vampire she never met behind the bar replacing Long Shadow. Pam appears in front of her. 'Sookie, how lovely to see you' says Pam whilst checking Sookie out from head to toe. 'Pam, where is Eric' replies Sookie. 'he will be out in a minute, sit at his booth' replies Pam. Just as Bill enters the bar and sit next to her.

Pam goes off to Eric's office 'Sookie and Bill are here master' says Pam. 'thank you Pam' replies Eric. As he quickly sends a message and walks out into the bar spotting Sookie and Bill sitting in his booth. Eric can not help but admire Sookie as he walks over to them.

'Good evening Sookie' says Eric as he approaches them in his booth. 'Good evening Eric' ' what time is your friend meeting us?' replies Sookie. ' she will be here soon I believe' say Eric. 'Eric' says Bill. 'Bill' replies Eric sitting down opposite Sookie.

As soon as Eric sits down a waitress comes over with a true blood for him. 'what you two like a drink whilst we are waiting' asks Eric. ' Yes please, a gin and tonic thanks' replies Sookie. Bill does not answer.

Whilst they wait the bar becomes more busy and Sookie has to concentrate on keeping her shields up against all the thoughts going around the bar. Just as Bill was about to say something, Eric tells Sookie 'she is here, just coming in'. Sookie looks toward the door as the crowd appears to be separating to let someone through.

Sookie gasps at who she see, a young women, with long brown hair to her hips. That is not what surprised her it was the fact that this women appeared to be pregnant as she had a well defined baby bump. All Sookie could do was stare as she approached the booth that they were sitting at. Bill sat there fuming at what he was seeing, how does Eric know the one of the oldest vampires around , a powerful vampire at that. **I must phone the queen as soon a possible to tell her the new information. **

Eric gets up and approaches the mystery vampire, 'hej gamle vän' (Hello old friend) says Eric.'hej Eric du inte har ändrats sedan förra gången jag såg dig' (hello Eric you haven't changed since the last time i saw you ) replies the mystery vampire.

'hur har du och din familj har' (How have you and your family been) says Eric. 'bra bra, jag tror dig bäst införa. Bill måste lämna innan jag prata med Sookie.' (good good, I think you best introduce. Bill will have to leave before I talk with Sookie. ) replies the mystery vampire.

'Ja självklart ska vi.' (Yes of course shall we ) replies Eric. Sookie was fascinated with the conversation she could not understand and the way Eric acted around this vampire. The mystery vampire sit down next to Eric, Eric turns to Bill 'you must leave for this conversation, as your sheriff I command you' says Eric. Bill does not argue, he just gets up and walks out of the bar.

The mystery vampire turns to Sookie 'Hello Sookie I am Laoise it is a pleasure to final meet you' says Laoise. 'nice to meet you too' replies Sookie.

With Bill outside of the bar, as soon as Bill get outside he is on his phone. 'We have a problem the vampire just came in' says Bill. 'who is it' replies the voice on the phone. 'I do not know her name but she is old, older then Eric. I recognise her from the data base she is one of the oldest vampires around' says Bill. 'that is no matter I am still queen of this area', 'we will be there soon wait for me, do not go back in until we get there' the voice replies. 'yes your majesty'. and the phone went dead.

**Hope you like it, please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three hope you all like it. Please review. Thanks lyndz91**

**Ps thoughts are in bold and texts are in italics. **

**Chapter three: truth comes out **

Sookie stares at Laoise **I thought Eric said she was a vampire **she thinks to herself. ' Not to be rude but how are you related to me' asks Sookie. Eric sits forward as he would like to know what Laoise has to say to Sookie too.

'what I am about to tell you is going to be difficult for you to understand Sookie'. 'however we have all night and you can ask as many questions as you like' replies Laoise. 'first to answer your question, you know you aren't fully human, what you are is 1/8 fairy and 1/8 other' says Laoise. 'I'm a fairy' replies Sookie. 'Yes' says Laoise.

'I believe it may be easier Laoise if you tell Sookie all the information then she can process it and ask you questions' says Eric. 'okay' replies Laoise.

'5 000 years ago, I was with my family in Ireland. In my village I was known as being special/gifted if you will. I was soon greeted by a beautiful man, who told me he could explain where my gifts come from. That was when I learnt that I was ½ fairy. ¼ other and ¼ human. I learnt and homed my gifts over several years, I had a family and one night I was attacked and turned into a vampire. After I was turned I travelled the world meeting lots of people, always keeping an eye on my bloodline. You and Jason are what is left of my bloodline from back 5 000 years ago'. Laoise tells Sookie and Eric who are listening to every word. 'any questions' she asks.

'what happened to your maker' asks Sookie, Eric is also very interested in this piece of information as she has never mentioned her maker in all the years he has known her. ' I killed him when I woke up' replied Laoise.

Eric looked very surprised at Laoise's answer as no newly turned vampire should be able to kill their maker. Whilst Eric was going through this new information. Sookie and Laoise was still talking.

'I have lots to tell you Sookie that will help you now, things you wont believe because of what you think is love' says Laoise. 'what are you talking about' asks Sookie.

'Sookie I wish to show you what I have found out about Bill and the events that have happened to you over the time since you met Bill Compton' says Laoise. 'may I have your hand' asks Laoise.

Sookie sits staring at Laoise, going through everything since she has met Bill, thinking about how something's don't add up. Like the night he was late and she got attacked. Slowly Sookie places her hand in Laoise's.

Before Laoise starts she quietly says to Eric so Sookie can not hear her 'be prepared for the queen, she will be here soon'. Eric looks at Laoise and nodes his head calling Pam to him, whispering instructions to her.

Laoise starts to show Sookie each event from beginning to now of meeting Bill Compton and information and event leading to some of the events in Sookie's life. She starts with before the first meeting showing Bill paying the Rats to drain him after he enters the bar. Then Laoise skips to where Bill glamouring the Rats to attack Sookie to an inch of her life. Where afterwards he pays them and they move away concluding the deal.

Laoise shows Sookie all the calls and conversations with the Queen and Bill have had including when he was in her court before leaving for Bon Temps. Laoise especially concentrates in the conversation where the Queen asks Bill to procure Sookie by any means necessary.

Laoise keeps going even when Sookie has tears streaming down her face. Showing her how Bill glamoured women into his house every evening for sex and blood before visiting her.

Laoise sat back and let go of Sookie's wishing she did not have to break her heart telling her all this information, as Sookie replayed everything in her head. 'He was sent by the Queen' asks Sookie. 'yes' replied Laoise. Eric stared at Laoise and had to stop himself from going to try and comfort Sookie, as he could not stand to she her cry.

'what do you mean he was sent by the Queen' asks Eric angrily. Sookie looks at Eric, opens her mouth to say something and chokes back a sob. Laoise explains everything she has explained to Sookie to Eric quickly and quietly so Sookie does not have to hear it all twice.

Eric is extremely angry by this news, the Queen not only does not tell him but sends Bill and tells him to by pass Eric within his Area. Eric could not wait until he got his hands on Bill Compton. 'Sookie I ensure you that I did not know what the Queen had planned and when I get my hands on Bill he will wish he was never born' says Eric. Sookie looks up at Eric and can feel that he is telling her the truth, 'thanks you Eric' replies Sookie. Laoise excuses herself to go to the bathroom. Whilst waiting for Laoise to come back Sookie can feel this pull in her chest again as she observes Eric whilst he is deep thought.

Sookie was just about to say something when all of a sudden a tiny child about the age of three jumps up into the booth and grabs hold of Eric. Sookie was alarmed thinking that Eric will do something to the child, trying to figure out who brought a child into Fangtasia.

Eric looks up smiling picking the child up allowing him to give him a hug. 'hello Christopher, nice to see you again where is your dad to' asks Eric. 'hello Eric, daddy is here look' replies Christopher pointing to the man that is walking towards the booth. 'Christopher let me introduce you to Sookie' says Eric. Christopher wiggles out of Eric's grasp and climbs across the table to Sookie dropping himself in her lap and gives her a hug ' nice to meet you Sookie' says Christopher. 'nice to meet you to' says Sookie surprised by the child and Eric's interaction.

As the mystery man reaches the booth, 'Christopher what have I told you do not run off even if it was to people you know' he says tiredly. 'sorry daddy' says Christopher looking like he is about to cry. Just then Laoise comes back and turns to the mystery man 'why is Christopher about to cry Jackson' she asks. 'mummy' yells Christopher flinging himself at her. Laoise catches him and hold him against her, whilst he snuggles into her shoulder.

Eric stands up 'Jackson good to see you, this is Sookie', 'Sookie this is Laoise husband and bonded Jackson' says Eric. 'nice to meet you' says Sookie 'a pleasure to meet you Sookie' replies Jackson.

Laoise, Jackson, Eric and Sookie all sit down chatting about everything whilst Christopher naps against his mother. Laoise turns to Jackson learning against him placing a kiss on his cheek. Sookie watches the couple interact with each other, slightly jealous of what they have, Eric notices and whispers to Sookie 'aspiring aren't they, the way they show their love for each other in the simplest gestures even thou they are both vampires and emotions are meant to make us weak'. Sookie looks at Eric surprised and realises that she wasn't the only one watching the couple jealous of what they have. Which shocked her that a 1000 year old Viking Sheriff wanted to feel loved, her heart pulled and tugged at this knowledge seeing Eric in a new light.

Laoise turns to Eric 'will Christopher be able to stay in your office in a minute' . 'yes, why?' asks Eric. 'the Queen has just arrived and I do not want him anywhere near her, is she says something I may not be able to control my angrier'. replied Laoise. Jackson takes Christopher from Laoise and carries him to Eric office. Once Jackson comes back, Laoise turns to Sookie and says 'Bill will try to make you go with him but I am blocking the magic if you will that his blood is doing to you making you feel for now and I will give you a more permanent solution later after dealing with the Queen.

Outside Fangtasia a limo pulls up and out gets Queen Sophie-Anne, she goes up to Bill as 50 other vampires turn up in black uniform around her. 'are you ready to get my telepath with me Bill' she asks. ' yes your majesty' replies Bill as they walk towards the entrance of Fangtasia.

Laoise whispers to them all at the booth 'in comes the wicked witch of the west and her puppets'. Eric, Jackson and surprisingly Sookie chuckle and giggle at the comment, as the door of Fangtasia is slammed open.

**Hope you like this new chapter, please review your comments are welcome. **

**Disclaim: I do not own any of the true blood characters they belong to Charlaine Harris. I DO OWN THE NEW CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE MADE UP IN MY STORY. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and is following my story. Here is that next chapter you have been all waiting for. **

**Laoise VS Sophie-Anne. Who do you think will win. **

**Bold for what people are thinking. **

**Chapter Four: Wicked witch of the west **

As the Queen, Bill and all the men in uniform strolled in like they owned the place, the humans in the bar parted ways looking for a way out. As even they recognised something was about to happen.

Laoise, Jackson, Eric and Sookie were still chuckling and giggling about what Laoise has said, not paying attention to the Queen or her party.

Pam appeared in front of the Queen 'your majesty, to what do we owe the pleasure' asked Pam whilst looking at her nails. 'I am here to see the sheriff' replied the Queen. 'Eric has visitors at the moment, did you book an appointment with him' says Pam sarcastically. ' I am your Queen, you are to show me respect, now take to the sheriff' replied Sophie-Anne angrily. 'yes of course your majesty' replied Pam rolling her eyes.

Pam lead Sophie-Anne and her party towards Eric's booth. As they approached Laoise says 'do you think if she said jump, they will all ask how high'. Jackson, Eric and Sookie burst out laughing, Pam had to hide her chuckle. 'master' says Pam, 'yes Pam replies Eric. 'the queen is here to see you' replies Pam 'thank you Pam says Eric.

'your majesty, a pleasure to see you, what brings you to my bar' asks Eric. 'Northman, I have business to discuss with you and Sookie' replies Sophie-Anne.

'why don't you have a seat then' says Eric pointing to the space near Laoise which Jackson just evacuated from. 'I would prefer to speak to you both in private, get rid of your visitors' demanded Sophie-Anne.

'I can not demand them to leave your majesty as they are older than me and that what be disrespectful' replies Eric watching as Sophie-Anne was getting more and more wound up. Sophie-Anne turns to Laoise and Jackson 'leave now' she says staring them down. Jackson looks at Laoise, with a nod of his head, he is out of the bar and into Eric's office watching Christopher sleep.

Sophie-Anne had a smug smile on her face until she realise that Laoise did not leave. 'I am ordering you to leave' yelled the Queen. Everyone in the bar watched as the scene un-played. The vampires were all looking for exits and were deadly quiet.

Laoise turns to the Queen 'I do not take orders from a child' replied Laoise. Before turning back and drinking her true blood. Sophie-Anne was furious. ' I am your Queen, not a child I am over 800 years old' Spat out Sophie-Anne.

Sookie did not like the way the Queen spoke to people, so rudely like a spoilt child. Sookie watched to see what Laoise did next as even thou she was pregnant she still looked and gave off a deadly vibe.

Laoise stood up facing Sophie-Anne face to face, 'you dare to demand me to do anything I am over 5000 years old and I do not owe you anything, certainly not respect' says Laoise. 'you…'started Sophie-Anne ' I have not finished speaking, you walk in here with about 50 vampires in uniform demanding respect, yet you wish to take Sookie here from her family, home and friends against her will to become your pet/ plaything because you want her. Well I hate to burst your plan but as her oldest living relative I refuse to give you permission to talk, look or think about her' says Laoise before taking her seat again.

Sophie-Anne stood there shocked, speechless and angry 'I will get what I want' says Sophie-Anne as she grabs Sookie wrist painfully hard. Laoise sees what she is doing quicker than you can blink she has Sophie-Anne dangling in the air by the throat 'do you dare cross me' growled out Laoise, 'I could kill you and all your men before you say FANGS' threatened Laoise.

Sookie looked around at how quickly Laoise moved even for a vampire, all the Queen's uniformed vampires had guns pointing at Laoise just she didn't seem to care. Sookie hoped Laoise will be alright.

Laoise turned to Sophie-Anne's men 'stand down, If I was going to kill her she would already be dead' says Laoise. Non of the men brought their weapons down. Laoise noticed Bill edging his way toward the exit 'Eric I do believe mr Compton may be attempting to leave, secure him will you' says Laoise. Next second Eric had Bill by the scruff of his neck and cuffed him to one of the stripper poles in the bar. Before going back and sitting next to Sookie who was unconsciously moving towards him gripping his hand.

Laoise turned her attention back towards the Queen , leaning in whispering so no one else heard her ' you are going to walk out of this bar, leaving Sookie, Eric , Pam and my family alone and if you don't I will have to tell my vampire children that are in The Authority all about how you attacked their maker'. Sophie-Anne was shocked and frightened at what she just learnt, nodding her head in agreement. 'good, however Mr Compton will be in the charge of Eric for the foreseeable future but I am sure that will be fine wont it Sophie-Anne' says Laoise. 'yes of course' replies Sophie-Anne.

As soon as Laoise let her go, Sophie-Anne and her party where out of Fantasia quicker then you could say BOO. Laoise turned to the crowed and said 'the show is over get back to your drinks'. walking back to Eric's booth Laoise noticed how Sookie was gripping Eric's hand and was practically sitting on his lap.

As Laoise sat down Sookie felt herself calming down, relaxing again. 'thank you Laoise for sorting that out for me' says Sookie 'your welcome Sookie, it is what you do for family' replied Laoise. Sookie smiled at Laoise's answer realising how close to Eric she was and that she was holding his hand, quicker than she know she could move she was on the other side of the sit as far as she could get from him. 'sorry' said Sookie, 'don't worry about it' said Eric smiling softly at Sookie.

Just then Jackson comes back carrying a wide awake Christopher who entertains the group the rest of the evening, especially when he keeps trying to give Pam a hug and sit on her lap. Before Laoise and her family leave for the night, she gives Sookie her address, 'come see me tomorrow morning at this address we can talk some more and I have that solution for you about Bill's Blood' says Laoise. 'thank you, I will see you in the morning' replies Sookie.

Sookie turns to see Eric sat at his booth still looking like he is thinking about something, she couldn't help but feel like she wanted to comfort him. Laoise sees Sookie looking at Eric, 'he is a good man you know, if you let him show you that side of him and not just the sheriff side' says Laoise before exiting the bar. Sookie turned around to reply and Laoise had already gone. As Sookie walk up to Eric to say goodnight she is thinking about what Laoise just said **maybe she is right.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, and what you think should happen next. Who do you think will win Christopher VS Pam. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has taken me a while to post a new chapter I hope you enjoy it and review. Tell me what you think. Lyndz91. Xx**

**Italics is text messages and bold is thoughts. **

**Chapter 5: Magic and Hellhounds **

Sookie sat at home, thinking at her kitchen table **I must of looked real stupid running out of the club without saying goodbye, **reviewing the evening before.

Flashback after Laoise final words to Sookie 

Sookie started thinking about what Laoise said to her before leaving, she looked towards Eric who was talking to Pam. Sookie unconsciously said his name, realising that he was looking right at her and with all the confusion of the night, she turned and ran out the door into a taxi that was waiting outside for her.

End of flashback 

Sookie shook her head clearing the thoughts of last night, looking again at the address Laoise had given her. Sookie cleaned up her mess before looking at the clock realising that it was almost noon. Rushing to her car and driving down her drive beginning her journal to Laoise.

**Time skip to pulling up to the address **

Sookie pulled up to where the address should be but she could not see any house or building in sight. She sat there for a little while, almost turning around until a voice in her head told here to keep driving forwards.

Sookie did not know why put she trusted the voice and as she drove forwards, she felt as thou she was passing through something, electric energy ran down her spine and then she saw the house if you can call it a house.

As Sookie pulled the car to a stop, she saw Laoise come out of the house, looking as beautiful as she had the night before.

"Hello Sookie, I did not know whether or not you were going to drive in for a while," says Laoise stepping up to Sookie giving her a small hug. "Hello Laoise, you have a beautiful home, I could not see the house when I arrived" replied Sookie being careful of the baby bump as she hugged her back.

"it's a protective barrier doesn't let anyone in that wish to do harm" replies Laoise "Why don't you come in and we can sunbath and relax whilst we chat "suggested Laoise leading Sookie into the house.

As Sookie walks through the hallway following Laoise slowly, admiring all the décor and rooms as they walk passed.

Sookie was so lost in looking at everything and all the photos on the walls especially the ones of Eric and Jackson that looked like it was taken a few years ago.

Christopher cam bounding up to Sookie, wrapping his arms around her lags "Hi Sookie" he says looking up at her. Knocking Sookie back into reality "Hello, Christopher how are you? Replies Sookie.

"I am fine thank you, been playing with Sasha and Max outside" replied Christopher, who was walking towards Laoise with his hands up signalling he wanted to be carried.

Laoise picks up Christopher turning towards Sookie before she says, "Sasha and Max are our dogs, if you would call them that I will explain when you meet them. As they walk towards the garden towards the poolside.

As they sat down Sookie realises that Christopher is very quiet, she looks over to she that he was fast asleep curled up into Laoise's neck.

Laoise set Christopher down fo0r his nap, in the shade in his playpen. Turning to Sookie "now you get to met Max and Sasha" as she whistled.

Sookie heard loud thumps of footsteps coming closer as she looks she sees big black and red animals bounding towards them faster than a normal dog she has ever seen.

As the animals approached, Sookie got more and more fearful of what they were going to do, for the seer size of them was bigger than any dog she has seen. As fast as they approached, they suddenly stopped sitting right in front of Sookie, watching her. The way they were watching everything around them and looking where everyone was, Sookie believed that they were observing everything and were extremely intelligent beings.

Laoise turned to Sookie, "don't be afraid of them, they are very kind animals but very protective "Laoise informed her "what are they?" asked Sookie. "They are hellhounds," replied Laoise. "The one closest to you is Sasha and the other one is Max, I have had them since they were pups" explained Laoise.

"What exactly are they "asked Sookie who was studying the hellhounds? They only way she could think of describing them was wolf like features, size of a Shetland pony with jet-black fur with red highlights around the neck, chest and tail. Beautiful creatures to look at.

"They come from another realm, where the demons mostly live excellent guard dogs but extremely kind and friendly as well" stated Laoise.

Sasha approached Sookie slowly and leaned her head against Sookie's leg, Sookie gingerly smoothed Sasha's head, as Sasha made noises of pleasure and gratitude. Max soon joined in but suck close to Sasha. Sookie enjoyed giving these beautiful creature attention but also realised now protected Max was over Sasha as well sticking to her side.

Laoise looked on smiling, Sookie was taking in new sup information extremely well, plus now the hounds will be familiar with her and will protect her as part of the family. Sookie turned to Laoise "these are beautiful creatures Laoise and I have noticed how Max is extremely attentive to Sasha" said Sookie. "yes he his, there are a mated pair Sookie, but I will explain that another time" replied Laoise.

"Sookie how about we get down to business and deal with you blood problem" said Laoise.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: blood problems 

**Sookie POV **

"I turned towards Laoise, how are we going to do that and what does it entail". "First of all Sookie, we are going to do a little spell to remove Bill's blood from your system so you are able to feel what you want to feel and not what Bill wants you to feel" explained Laoise who was watch Sookie take in all the information.

"How are we going to do this spell" asked Sookie. "It is very easy first there will be a burning candle beside you, a pure sliver dish will be placed under your arm" replied Laoise. Sookie realised that as Laoise explained everything, it was appearing in the correct place. Slightly spooked Sookie turned back to Laoise, who had a slightly amused smile on her face.

"Sorry Sookie, I sometimes don't realise what I am doing." Explained Laoise. What happened next Laoise asked Sookie? "next is where you will have to trust me, I will cut your wrist that is above the dish as I recite the spell, the spell will make the vampire blood in your system leave your body and fall into the dish below. As the vampire blood hits the dish it will react to the sliver like vampires do and dissolve away." Replied Laoise.

Sookie sat there thinking everything over in her head, turning to Laoise "I do trust you; please can you do this for me." Replied Sookie. As she held her right arm above the sliver dish.

Everything happen so fast Laoise cut Sookie's wrist and Sookie couldn't understand what Laoise was saying under her breath but she watched as the blood hit the sliver and bubbled and disappeared. The last thing Sookie remembered was Laoise turning to her and tell her it was done and to sleep.

**Laoise POV **

Moved the umbrella over to make sure that Sookie was in the shade, as she slept. Laoise was stratified with how the spell went and was positive that all the vampire blood was out of Sookie's system. Laoise sat back and relaxed waiting for either Sookie or Christopher to wake up.

**Time passed 4 hours. **

Laoise jumped up with a start, realising that she had fallen asleep looking at her watched realising that she slept for 4 hours. Quickly check on Sookie, seeing she was still asleep. Laoise got up and went to Christopher's playpen to find him not in it. Slight worried Laoise held into the house where she knows Sasha and Max were.

As Laoise entered the house Christopher came running up to her, "mummy, mummy" said Christopher as he held his arms up. Laoise smiled and pick him up, "how long have you been up Christopher and how did you get out of your playpen." Asked Laoise.

"I have been up for 2 hours, mummy. Max helped me out and brought me into the house to play with them cause you were asleep." Said Christopher smiling at his mummy as Max and Sasha came over and sat down in front of Laoise.

"Are you hungry Christopher, I was thinking of make something to eat now" asked Laoise. "I am hungry mummy" replied Christopher as he cuddled into her. "Why don't you go back to play with Max and Sasha whilst I make something to eat for us all" replied Laoise. "Okay" said Christopher as Laoise let him down and watched him run off with Sasha and Max to the play room.

Laoise had just finished cooking when Sookie walk into the kitchen, "just in time" said Laoise. "In time for what" asked Sookie. "Dinner silly, have a sit whilst I get Christopher" replied Laoise as she walked out of the room.

Just as Laoise got to the playroom Christopher, Sasha and Max where already walking towards the kitchen. Once they were all sat around the table, Sasha and Max had their food in their bowls. Christopher had chicken nuggets and chips his favourite food, whilst Sookie and Laoise had chips, salad and chicken strips. Laoise gave Christopher his cup, she had what looked like red wine, turning to Sookie she asked "what would you like to drink". "Juice will be fine for me, thank you" replied Sookie, slightly confused to why Laoise was drinking wine. As Laoise place Sookie's drink down for her, she said "it's not wine Sookie, I will give you a clue thou, me and Christopher are part vampire Sookie what do they drink." Sookie quickly clicked to what it was they were drink, feeling completely silly for not thinking of that before.

The rest of the evening was very relaxed, watching Christopher entertain them whilst waiting for the vampires to get up; first Eric and pam arrived entering the front door. Then Jackson came in through the hallway having been somewhere in the house. Christopher quickly appeared in front of his dad waiting for a cuddle whilst Jackson carried him over with him to sit next to Laoise of the sofa. Giving her a quick kiss. Eric and Pam sat down in the single chairs across from everyone else. Christopher quickly saw his opportunity, and quicker than Sookie could see he was sat in Pam's lap cuddling into her, whilst she sat there trying to get him off. Everyone was laughing at Pam as Christopher leaned up and kissed her on the check before she could react and be back in Jackson's arms. Pam looked like she was going to throw up.

Laoise turned to Eric, "Bill's blood has been removed from Sookie's system now, she is free of his influence" said Laoise. "Excellent news, however we have a problem we must go to Texas" replied Eric. "What is the problem" asked Laoise "Godric is missing".

**sorry it has been a while since I have updated my stories. I hope you like this new chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**I believe Christopher wins this round with Pam. LoL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it has been a while I hope you like this new chapter, please give me your thoughts and reviews. **

Chapter 7: Godric missing.

**Laoise POV**

I turned to Eric, shocked by his words. "What do you mean he is missing?" I asked Eric. "Isabel called me he has been missing for two days now no one has seen him. His nest mates are worried." Replied Eric.

The night is drawing to an end Eric; we will meet tomorrow at your bar to discuss further and be ready to leave for Texas, is that agreeable to everyone. Eric and Pam nodded their heads getting up heading to the door. I turned to Sookie, "I believe it will be a good idea if you come with us to Texas tomorrow evening, meet us at Fangtasia at eight o'clock". "That is fine see you then laoise" replied Sookie. I followed Sookie to her car "beware of Bill tomorrow he will be confused that he can no longer feel you, try not to anger him if you do see him" I told Sookie as she got into her car. "Okay thank you again see you tomorrow" she replied as she started to back up the car and drive away.

I turned to Jackson as I entered the house, "I need you to stay here with Christopher, it is going to be too dangerous to have him there" I asked Jackson. "What about you, remember what the doctor told you" replied Jackson as he directed us into the front room sitting down with me in his lap. " I know I won't overdo myself , I promise you plus I will have Eric, Pam and Godric once he find him to look after me" I told him. "How about a deal speak to the doctor first tomorrow at Fangtasia and if she thinking it fine for you to go by yourself then I will stay, if not then we are going with you love" replied Jackson. "You have got a deal" I replied to Jackson. I turned to face him whilst in his lap "thank you" I whispered to him leaning my forehead against his. "älskar dig" (love you), "Jag älskar dig också" (I love you too)". I tucked myself under his chin, closing my eyes as the day catches up with me. I felt Jackson lift me and place me in bed, placing a kiss on my forehead. Then the world went black for me.

**Next day **

**Sookie POV **

I woke up more refreshed then I have in a while, I am glad that Laoise was able to get rid of Bill's blood out of my system yesterday. I still can't believe that she is related to me and how old she is. I still haven't worked up the courage to ask her how she was able to have Christopher and the baby on the way been a vampire. I must get ready for my trip to Texas tonight. I have mostly everything ready I just have to talk to Sam.

The trip to the bar wasn't long; as I walked in I was greeted by Tara, Lafayette. I turned to Tara who was work behind the bar "where is Sam?" I asked. "Girl where have you been I haven't seen you in days, Sam is in his office" replied Tara. "Been a little busy, last couple of days Tara thanks."

I walked past the bar towards the kitchen to get to Sam's office. Lafayette stuck his head out "come in her girl" said Lafayette. Before I could even say anything Lafayette jumps straight in "where have you been girl, you holding out on me" asks Lafayette. "Been a little busy, had some family business. I really have to see Sam Lafayette" I said as I turned out of the kitchen making my way to Sam's office. I knock and walk in to see Sam sitting behind his desk. "Hey Sam I need to ask you a favour" I asked him. "What can I do for you Cher" replied Sam. "I need the next few days off I do not know how long" I replied. I could see Sam turn more anger when he figured out why I would need several days off for. "It's because of those vampires, I told you, you should stay away from them Cher." Replied Sam. "Please Sam and it is not just for those Vampire's as you put it, I have meet a relative of mine that is helping me figure out what I am and how to control my gift better. Can I have the days off please" I replied to Sam. "Fine Sookie but I hope you know what you are doing" replied Sam. "Thanks Sam" I said as I walked out of his office back through the bar. I needed to finish packing and get ready to leave to get to Fangtasia.

**Jackson POV **

I awake from my sleep to see Laoise and Christopher in bed with me fast asleep. I realise how much the last couple of days has taken out of Laoise. I am glad she is see the doctor tonight. I find her phone number and ring to see if she can meet us at Fangtasia.

"Hello" , "hello can you meet us tonight at Fangtasia to check on Laoise for me, I think she is over doing it" , "I will be there vampire" and the line went dead. It is always a pleasure talking to her. She is completely different with Laoise thou.

I must pack for tonight whilst they are sleeping, hopefully we will be able to find Godric quickly especially for Eric.

**Sookie POV **

I had just finished putting all my thing in the car ready to go when Bill appeared out of the path to the cemetery. I take a steading breath and remember what Laoise told me. "Bill what are you doing over here" I asked. "I came to see you, I can no longer feel you has something happened to you?" replied Bill. "Bill I do not have time for this I have to get somewhere and for your information Laoise has been helping me the last couple of days" I replied. "where are you going, I could accompany you" asked Bill. "I am going to Fangtasia to meet Laoise, you may accompany me If you wish" I replied as I got into the car. Bill gets into the passenger side as I make my way down the driveway and on the way to Fangtasia.

Bill hasn't said a word since getting into the car, I am a little bit worried but we are almost at Fangtasia and Laoise and Eric will be there. All of a sudden the car stops and will not start, I get out and have a look at the engine. I realise that Bill has also got out of the car and is making his way towards me. It makes me realise how vulnerable I am right now. Suddenly Bill is right in front of me fangs down biting into his wrist and I realise what he is going to do. A strange feeling comes over me as everything is going in slow motion I see Bill coming at me, my hand go up and a bright light shoots out of my hands knocking Bill through the air into the night sky. As sudden as the feeling comes it goes away and I am left there confused and alone I hear a noise and start to run away thinking it is Bill. The noises get louder and louder until I see a strange lady with a pig and a bull head. She turns to me " send this message to Eric Northman" as she attacks me with her sharp claws I turn my back at the last minute as I feel the claws dig into my back and the world goes black.

**Laoise POV **

After Jackson wakes me and Christopher up we get ready to go to Fangtasia where Jackson has arranged DR Ludwig to meet us. I am suddenly drawn into a vision of Sookie in the middle of a woods unconscious with claw marks down her back. As I come out of the vision I turn to Jackson "I need to get Sookie, can you and Christopher make your way to Fangtasia and call DR Ludwig for me and tell her she has another patient" as soon as I finish the sentence I disappear and reappear at Sookie's side. I gentle pick her up and transport myself and her to Fangtasia in front of Eric who is out in the main area of the bar with DR Ludwig. They turn to me as I set Sookie down , "what happened?" asked Eric "I do not know I found her like this, DR Ludwig can you treat her please before I see you" I asked. "I will treat the little girl first then I will see you Laoise "replied DR Ludwig as she pushes past Eric, muttering about vampires under her breath.

**A little while later**

"She will be fine now, she will need vampire blood to heal her" says DR Ludwig "I will feed her" I replied as I turn towards Sookie and bite into my wrist holding it to her mouth encouraging her to drink. I stop as soon as I see her wounds have healed.

DR Ludwig turns to me as Jackson and Christopher come in "it is your turn now Laoise we shall do this one in a more private area" , "okay this way then DR Ludwig" I replied walking towards Eric's office.

**When they come back out **

DR Ludwig turns to Jackson "you will be accompany her on this trip" , turning back to me "the bill will be in the post" and she disappears. I turn to Eric it was a maenad that attacked Sookie it is properly to send a message. Eric turns to Pam "you will be in charge of sorting out this situation whilst I am away" he tells her. "Yes master" Pam replies.

**Eric POV **

I turn to everyone in the room "let's make are way to the car shall we, there is a plane waiting for us to take us to Texas. I turn to the unconscious Sookie picking her up gentle heading out the door, as I do I turn to see Christopher has given Pam a goodbye cuddle and kiss. I couldn't help put chuckle at the expression on Pam's face. As Christopher sleepily goes back to his father's arms.

Once we are all in the vehicle, I cannot help but watch the way Jackson and Laoise interact with each other and Christopher , looking down at Sookie who is still in my arms I cannot help myself think of how I feel for her . As I looked back up I see Laoise smiling at me, I can tell she know how I feel.

We all board the plane with no problems, as the plane starts to take off Laoise turns to me "you will be good for her and she will be good for you, just help her see the good side of you that not many get to see" before I can reply back. Sookie who is next to me stirs wake, confused.

**I hope you like it, please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Plane ride and Emotions

**I do not own any of the characters out of the true blood tv series or the books. **

**I hope you enjoy the next instalment I am sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. Please review and comment with what you think. **

**Sookie POV **

As I drifted into conscious I could hear people talking around me, I could feel myself starting to panic. My heart beat started racing it became difficult to breathe until I was able to concentrate on the voice around me and recognise Laoise voice. I relax knowing that somehow they had found me before that thing or Bill.

There is a strange noise in the background around me a humming noise, was I moving?

**Laoise POV**

I moved towards Sookie as soon as I felt her emotions change, I felt her start to panic and then relax as she recognised the voices around her. I see her eyes open, I move closer to her waiting to explain where she was and what happen when I found her. Also hoping to understand more about what happened to her before I saw her.

**Sookie POV **

As I opened my eyes, I noticed how bright it was around me, blinking several times to clear me sight. I saw Laoise moving over towards me taking in the surrounds as Laoise comes closer I realise that we are on some kind of plane.

"How are you feeling Sookie?" asked Laoise as she steps over to sit down next to me. "Better thank you." "What happen, how did you find me" I asked Laoise.

"I had a vision if you will of you being attack by a creature which was half man and half bull, as soon as I saw what happen I teleported to you and brought you back to fangtasia. Where my doctor helps to get rid of the poison in your system and then I feed you some of my blood so that your body can heal." Replied Laoise.

I was shocked at what Laoise had just told me, she has visions and can teleport. I realised I was being very rude. "Thank you for saving me but what happened to Bill" I asked still confused about what the light was and where it came from.

"It would seem Sookie that you have realised a fae power the light that you saw knock over Bill, came from you. My theory is that the situation that you were in somehow triggered the power to help save your life." Replied Laoise.

I sat there processing everything that Laoise has given me when I look up I see that Jackson has join us. "Sookie before we land in Texas I need you to understand why we are going there and what danger could be waiting for us." Says Laoise as Jackson holds her hand. "okay I trust you" I replied knowing that Laoise felt that I need to know all the facts before I was confronted by what was in Texas waiting for us.

"First of all you know that we are going to Texas it help find an vampire called Godric, he is at least 2000 years old. He is the sheriff in the area we are going and has been missing for several days without anyone hearing anything from him." says Laoise.

"When we get there we will be meeting with several of Godric's nest mates, who we are going to be assisting in finding Godric. I have hoped with your ability we would be able to find him quickly, but only if you are willing to help us I will not force you to do anything you do not want to." Continued Laoise.

"Before I agree to help I would like to know who this Godric is to you all by the way you all reacted to his disappearance he must mean something to you all. Also why can't you find him Laoise as you are telepathic as well as me?" I asked. "To be truthful most vampires or people do not know the extent of my gifts and powers so I like to keep it to a minimum of what they know I can do, and secondly he is a very good friend to me and my family. He does mean a lot to all of us especially some of us" replied Laoise who was looking over at Eric's retreating form.

"I will help you any way I can to find your friend Laoise" I replied still watching Eric walk away. "Go to him I know you feel like you need to, he may be 1000 years old but he someone as old as him still need comfort and support from others from time to time" stated Laoise.

I got up and went in the direction I saw Eric go not paying attention to what Laoise and Jackson was talking about.

**Laoise POV **

"Are you playing matchmaker" asked Jackson as I cuddled into his side. "Would I ever do such a thing" I replied with a smile on my face. "she will be good for him and him for her I can already see the connection between them and I believe that even without my help in the matter they would of ended coming to care for each other". I whisper to Jackson as I watch Sookie walk away looking for Eric.

"we will be in Texas soon, relax and rest for the rest of the journey Laoise I know that you are tired" Jackson whisper to me as I snuggle up closer to him as he places a kiss on my forehead. I close my eyes hoping that everything will work out for everyone soon.

**Sookie POV **

I don't know what has come over me but I have to go see if Eric is alright. As I walk down a long hallway on the plane looking for any sign of him I notice a door open at the end of the hallway. As I get closer I see Eric sat on the bed with his back to the door. I don't know what to do so I enter the room and walk around the bed until I can see his face; there are two red tracks of blood going down his face on to his t-shirt.

Unable to stop myself I place my hand of his cheek and wrap my other arm around his shoulders bring his face into my neck as he continues to cry and shake. Until he has got control over his emotions, I reliantly release him as he sits up.

"Thank you" I hear Eric whisper to me. "You're welcome Eric, the vampire we are going to find must mean a lot to you" I reply. "He is my maker, the vampire that turned me and taught me everything he knows to survive" replied Eric

Just as Eric was going to say something else the pilot comes over the intercom and tell us that we are about to start the landing process can everyone be in their seats with their seatbelts on. Eric leaps up of the bed and at vampire speed has changed his t-shirt and got rid of the tears on his face. He turns to me "we should return to our seats Sookie". As I follow him back to the main area where I return to my seat and belt myself in. as I look around I see Laoise a sleep in Jackson arms as the plane descends to land in Texas. Where I hope for everyone on this plane we find Godric.

**I hope you like it, tell me what you think. **

**Please review. **


End file.
